It's me who protect my precious body
It's me who protect my precious body is the 10th episode in the 3D Series of Gugu & Yaya, and the 30th episode overall. It's currently the last episode produced in the series. Summary Yaya encounters a creepy man who wants to touch her in places she doesn't want to be touched! How will she get out of this situation? Plot The kids are playing at the playground, all having fun. Yaya's having fun playing in the swings alongside Flabby, when a strange man walks up to her. Yaya recognizes him as her neighbor. Yaya's neighbor compliments her, and then tries to hug and kiss her. Yaya, however, doesn't like it, but she can't say it to him. The neighbor leaves once Gugu and his friend arrive. They ask her what she was playing, but Yaya's too uncomfortable to answer. We then cut back to Yaya's home, where she doesn't know what to do. Mrs. Yaya notices that something's wrong, but Yaya says she's fine. She goes to play outside to clear her mind. She goes back to the swings, but the neighbor comes back. He tries to kiss Yaya, but she backs away out of fear. The neighbor then tries to touch Yaya's legs, and she doesn't like it. She's really uncomfortable, but then she thankfully gets transported to the Rainbow Dimension by Sunny Bang Bang. Sunny Bang Bang asks Yaya what's wrong, and Yaya explains the situation. Yaya doesn't know what to do. Sunny Bang Bang's solution is to yell "NO!" to people who touch you inappropriately. Yaya then gets transported out of the Rainbow Dimension. Yaya's neighbor falsely reassures her that touching her in the ways he's doing is fine. He goes in for a kiss, but Yaya finally gets the courage to stand up to him. The neighbor tries to come up with an excuse, but Yaya screams and cries, saying she doesn't like him touching her. The neighbor leaves out of shame, and then it cuts back to Mrs. Yaya, who's listening to a recap of the story. Yaya finishes, and Mrs. Yaya says that she's proud of her, but to talk to her parents first and not keep trouble to herself. Yaya is happy, and is fine the hug she's getting from Mrs. Yaya, as she's her mom. The episode then cuts to the song, "No! Don't!". After Sunny Bang Bang recaps the lesson, the episode ends. Appearances * Sunny Bang Bang * Yaya * Flabby * Dada * Bully * Fufu * 3 Unknown Children * Gugu * Gyuntei * Yaya's Neighbor * Concerned Kid * Mrs. Yaya Gallery Koren.png|Placeholder Trivia * This is currently the last episode produced for the series. ** As such, it's also the last episode produced for the 3D series. * This marks the first (and only) appearance of Yaya's Neighbor. * This marks the last appearance of Sunny Bang Bang, Yaya, Gugu, Flabby, Dada, Fufu, Bully, Gyuntei, Concerned Kid, and Mrs. Yaya. * An error occurs near the beginning of the episode, in which Fufu is used twice at the same time at the playground area. He's seen both in the seesaw and talking to a classmate. Category:3D Series